Dutch's Coffee & Inn
by thatsSoSimon
Summary: Jude, a young elementary school teacher takes himself to a cafe that turns into a late night bar to relax himself, and ends up meeting he's old friend, Eden.
1. Chapter 1

I probably shouldn't be here' I thought, 'I'm supposed to be grading papers' but instead I found myself here at this "Late night Cafe" they served the usual breakfast and lunch stuff but when the clock strikes 7:00 PM it turns into a little bar. It seems that's when it's the most crowdy.

I hear Footsteps approach me through the music and I lift my head up from the counter, pitch black eyes is the first I notice the second thing would be the person's lime green skin, they looked so familiar..."Eden?" My voice sounded slow and unsure "I was wondering when you were gonna recognize me Jude" Eden said smugly, I rubbed my eyes and looked at him, how did I not notice him? He was the bartender! "Eden...I haven't seen...you in awhile" I said slurred, the whisky was getting to me "I should say the same, I missed that fluffy red hair" he said and giggled "want another drink?" he asked getting out a bottle of whisky "Yes, please" I said lying my head back down on the counter pushing the shot glass in front of the Bartender.

It seemed like the night drifted away, it felt like everytime I blinked another hour would pass, before I knew it, it was closing time and I was being shaken awake by Eden "Jude, get up! I have to get home!" Eden started shaking me violently to which my only response was a confused hum.

I open my eyes to the sound of an alarm, I kept hitting my phone trying to press the obvious red button until it finally silenced. I groaned, It was a saturday, I hated saturdays honestly I hated everyday of the week but weekends were very...dull, he had nothing to do; expect grade papers, how wonderful. I thought about last night I realized I still had the same clothes on, two memories popped into my head at that moment, Getting into a car and hitting my bed, both were pretty big jumps but explained what happened last night, and I also remember those pitch blacks eyes and lime colored skin.

Sorry this was short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer.


	2. Chapter 2

November 1st, Monday morning, 6:00 AM.

I adjusted my dress shirt, and straightened down my trousers. I usually just made a cup of coffee at home, but I always passed that cafe "Dutch's Coffee & Inn" that was the name. I decided I'll go there, it was only a 12 minute drive away. I grabbed my satchel and headed off.

Opening the doors to the cafe, a little bell chimed, I realized there a ray of sunlight glimmering across the shop from the wide store window, if you looked close enough you could see little dust particles floating around. "Hey Jude!" I hear a voice come from in front of me. "Hello Eden..um did I come here too early?" I asked with uncertainty. "What? No! I just opened up it's just not as full in the early mornings" he chuckled. That laugh, could do so much to a man, more than I'd like to admit. "Can you get you something?" Eden asked as we both made it to a table, I sat down. "Just a latte is fine, thank you" I said "Sure, cherry" Eden called me by my dreaded childhood nickname before walking away, He sure loved to tease me.

Eden came back wielding two cups of coffee, setting the both down on opposite sides, he sat down on one side and place both his elbows on the table, cupping his face " So, how have you been?" he asked "I've been doing well, and you? What has "the green fist fighter" been up to?" I said teasingly. He laughed "well, definitely not fist fighting! You make it sound like a past career" he said with a brow raised "it sure seemed like it in elementary school, remember Don? The guy you landed in the hospital for five months, AND drove out of town?"

I asked with a smirk. Eden looked confused before remembering. "Yeah...?" he said "He moved back to town He's my neighbor now, and god forbid he remembers you" I leaned back sipping on my coffee as Eden threatened to land Don back in the hospital again while laughing, he's still a goof. I noticed a ring on Eden's and a weird feeling went through me, I didn't know if it was surprise or disappointment "Are you married?" I asked bluntly and pointed at his ring, he looked down at his ring and he's bright smile slowly vanished. "Yeah..He's name is Axel" he turned his a attention to his watch, 6:27 AM "When do you go to work?" he changed the subject "A-Actually I should be going now, thank you for the coffee Eden" I gave him a smile before leaving.

"Jason please don't eat that!" I yelled at the feisty 4 year old "Sorry.." he said with an attitude. Dealing with a bunch of 1st graders is gonna drive me crazy one day. I went on with my lesson. It was the end of the day and when the kids were packing up to leave I waved goodbye to each that left. I started packing up my work and headed for my car, I contemplated whether or not to go to the cafe, of course I was, was it even a question?

There was chatter, music, clinks of drinks, and laughter all blended into the air, I sat at the counter and Eden came in as if on cue. "Jude! I was hoping you'd come!" Eden said excitedly while wiping a glass. "Yeah, I just need some whiskey right now" I tried looking away from him or else I'll just start looking at his dress shirt that only had 3 buttons undone. "Sure thing sweet pea" He said before turning around to get a bottle of whisky, I looked around zoning out, I wonder if I could get he's number, I mean we haven't talked in long time, and I might just invite him over..."Here you go!" Eden sat down a bottle of whisky "I think we're almost out I think there are two more bottles in the back..." he trailed off I wasn't listening I just started downing the bottle. I wish I could hold my liquor better, before I even reached the bottom of the bottle, I blacked out but subconsciously I was barely awake.

I slowly woke up, I was in a car, I looked to the driver's seat and saw a mess of black hair. "E-Eden?" I felt so out of place everything looked slightly blurred, I was in a state of utter confusion which was mainly the alcohol's fault. "I wish you would stop falling asleep on my counter, it's cute but I have to drive you home" he said while backing into my driveway. He managed to get me out of the car and although I kept stumbling, we got inside my house. I fell onto my couch, "I should get going now, goodnight Jude-" he almost turned around to leave before I grabbed his hand I have no idea what was going through my mind, but I knew I wanted him to stay. "S-Stay a little.." I slurred I sounded stupid "I-I don't-" He thought "Sure, just a little" I lied my head on his shoulder and stayed there for a few moments before looking at him, our faces were dangerously close to each other, and we just stayed like that, for what seemed like an entirety, I could smell his sweet cherry perfume, and his breathe on lips, soft lips pushed onto mine, Eden pulled me into him grasping my face into his hands, deepening the kiss. A wave of emotion went through me, would I regret this? Isn't he married? Should I hold him?

I hope this doesn't end. We broke off for air, and I realized that kiss had somehow woke me right up. "I-I-I'm sorry" I stuttered "Don't be" he pushed a finger onto my lips "I have to go now, bye Jude" and he left, just like that, for some reason I was offended, Doesn't he know how long I'll stay up thinking about this?

I lay there in bed, fingers to my lips, wondering if he's thinking about it too.

1,038 words! I'm proud of myself :'D


End file.
